BlueAsh
BlueAsh (Cиний пепел in Russian cyrillic) is the former seat of the International Vampiric Government, (IVG) as well as the second oldest mythical settlement after Enoch, located in the Siberian taiga between the Chersky and Verkhoyansk mountain ranges. It is unknown which year specifically BlueAsh was first settled by nomadic sanguines, but archaeological records suggest this occurred during the mid-8th century. Once the center of all vampiric activity, BlueAsh was home to the former Davikov Coven and subsequently (for a brief period of time) the remainder of the Black Coven. The fortress-city's population began to sharply decline due to the Mortal/Mythical War as the city's government began to crumble under the madness and dictatorship of Roman Black. In 2110 the Davikov Coven Council begun to crumbled and the city's infrastructure and economy were in disrepair. Crime, poverty and famine were at an all time high. BlueAsh began to rot from the inside out. Presently, BlueAsh has an estimated population of around 2,000, but it is expected this number will continue to fall as other areas of the world become more urbanized. However BlueAsh has been left undisturbed for so long any estimations could be wildly incorrect. It is believed some 25% of BlueAsh's former vampiric population now resides in the Rossetta-Black territory in Northern Italy and Southern Switzerland. New rules, new leadership. From the ashes of the Davikov a new order has risen from the underbelly and back alleys of BlueAsh. Taras Vasiliev, retired trainer and recruitment officer of the decommissioned Black Winter, keeps the cities current enhabitants in check. After Roman Black's execution and the arrest or escape of the Coven Elders the remaining population of BlueAsh came out of their hiding places in the cities basements, cellars and catacombs looking for new leadership. Poverty, disease and crime had ravaged the once strong and robust community as law and order had been thrown by the wayside as Roman's greed and madness spiraled out of control. Taras and his eleven associates have taken command over what remains of BlueAsh's community. They have created a mafia-like regime. Though with little money to barter or pay wages with favors, possession and blood have become the new currency... and if you pay your way the mafia looks after you and your kin. Rules have been put in place, though the the governing force is by no means democratic, although the fact there are any rules at all is a small step forward from the wreck the Davikov left behind. Area's of the city are now forbidden, including the Davikov Castle which is said to have not been entered since Enoch's raid. The remaining occupants have gathered in one area of the city known as '---'. The area was not a particularly wealthy one before the fall of the Davikov so it's buildings are unimpressive and not in brilliant condition. To the outside world looking in BlueAsh has been reduced to a ghetto. Geography Located in central valley's crated by the Chersky and Verkhoyansk mountain ranges means BlueAsh is something of a difficult place to live. Winters are brutal and seemingly endless, as the city has a constant snow-cover from around mid-October to mid-April. Summers are short and very mild, as temperatures remain relatively cool even in July and August. Because of its remote location, getting to BlueAsh can be a daunting task in itself. The closest former-major mortal settlement and airport is Irkutsk, which is located some 150 miles south. Currently, there are very few flights which go to the city, given its recent political climate and relationship with other mythical communities. There are only two flights a month to the city out of Enoch, and one out of Moscow, but airfare is notoriously expensive. Those few individuals who cannot afford the option of flight may choose to endure the long, difficult drive to the city though, as roads have not been very well-maintained over the years. Arriving in BlueAsh is half the battle though as once you're at the main gates of the fortress-city it's never certain that one will be allowed to enter. Under Taras' rules people wanting to enter without sufficient reason or proof of who they are have been left outside the gates to either leave or wait and die of hunger or the freezing cold. The road to the main gate is somewhat of a graveyard. Mountain.jpeg|Mountains of BlueAsh Davikov Castle.jpg|Davikov Castle before the City & the Outer Wall was built around it Chamber.jpg|Tower Chamber - Davikov Castle Balcony looking over Westview of BlueAsh.jpg|Balcony overlooking the Mountains of BlueAsh Cliff-fall Walkway.jpg|Ruin of an Old Outpost atop the Outer Wall Roman Black's Camber entrance.jpg|Roman Black's Chamber Entrance Davikov Castle Church.jpg|Davikov Castle Chapel Davikov Castle 1.jpg|Davikov Castle - West View Former Government and Vampiric Presence Current Circumstances Category:Mythical Cities Category:Vampires